


Daughter of White

by gatesofeori



Series: Story of Evil [1]
Category: Evillious Chronicles, Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesofeori/pseuds/gatesofeori
Summary: A fic based on mothy's song from the Evillious Chronicles, "Daughter of White."





	1. Forest

**Author's Note:**

> “Even if the entire world laughs and despises me, I have a person who needs me. That’s all I need to be happy.”

Ever since Clarith was young, she was always picked on and bullied by the people in the village of Yatski for having white hair. Yatski was often referred to as the “Green Kingdom” by its neighbors, but Clarith was anything but green. All the women in the village had beautiful green hair while hers was, well, white and bland. It wasn’t just her hair that was out of place in Yatski, it was her red eyes as well.

Clarith has often went to an old tree in the nearby forest where she often finds herself complaining, mumbling aloud to no one but herself and the tree, “I’m sorry for being alive.” It was something she found herself saying a lot more than usual. It was a bad habit, but she couldn’t stop. The forest was almost like a coping mechanism for her and a place to escape the verbal abuse of the women of green. She prays to herself, hoping that God will someday bring her friend that would be kind to her. 

Clairth is an outcast. An outcast who only wants a friend to be with her and like her for who she is. Not someone that pretends to like her like the little children in her village of green. She was all alone until God answered her prayers.


	2. Village

God must have heard her prayer about a month ago. She’s back at the old tree in the forest, kneeling over a girl with pretty green hair; much like the other women in her country. The girl is unconscious but she doesn’t look familiar to Clarith at all. Clarith, being as kind as ever, decides to bring the girl home until she is feeling better. 

On her way back to her home in the village, she receives many concerning looks from the people of green, but she knows they are not for her, but for the girl she carries on her back. She’s slowly walking, taking step by step to move. She does not meet the eyes of the villagers whispering to each other. Probably something about how terrible she is, though it’s nothing new, she’s used to it by now. 

After safely arriving back to her small village home, Clarith quickly starts to tend to the young girl with green hair. She lays her down on her own bed and feels her forehead. She’s a hot; a fever from overworking maybe? Clarith rushes to the small kitchen to fetch a cold rag and gently places it on the girl’s forehead. She brings a chair to set next to the bed and after a short amount of time, Clarith falls asleep as she waits for the girl to wake up from her fever.

 

Clarith doesn’t know how long she was sleeping for, but she is woken up by the sound of rustling in the bed next to her. She opens her red eyes to see the girl tossing and turning on the bed. She takes the rag off her forehead and gently places a hand where the rag once was. “She still has a slight fever, but it’s not as bad as it was. That’s good.” she says softly to herself.

Red eyes are met with pretty emerald ones when the girl opens her eyes. “Excuse me?” she asks, sounding rather tired.

Clarith stands up as she was not expecting the girl to wake up so soon. “Y-You have a fever! Please don’t move around so much!” she says, putting a hand on the girl’s shoulder when she tries to sit up.

“I’ll be fine. Please do not worry about me.” the girl says with a smile. “I do have a question though. Where exactly am I?” She looks around slowly, being careful to not move fast.

“Yatski, the Kingdom of Green.” Clarith tells her. “I found you unconscious near the old tree in the forest and brought you back here to take care of you. I honestly was not expecting you to wake up so soon. My name is Clarith.”

“I’m Michaela. Thank you so much for saving me, Clarith.” Michaela gives a warm smile as she looks at Clarith. It’s the first time someone has ever been this nice to her.

“You fainted back there… How come? Were you overworking yourself?” Clarith hesitantly asks.

Michaela shakes her head and starts to speak, “I was… traveling to Aceid from Lucifenia.” She looks at Clarith, “The country has many interesting people of different races. It is truly a nice kingdom.” She stares at Clarith, waiting for a reply as she stays silent.

“Clarith? Are you home?”

There’s a voice from the front door and Clarith looks over from where she’s sitting next to the bed in the wooden chair. “Mother!” She looks back at Michaela, quickly starting to apologize and then introducing her mother. “You must be hungry! Let me get you something to eat!”

Clarith was on her way to the kitchen, when a man barged through the front door. It was the mayor. Surely he wasn’t here to kick her out, right? Clarith had no other place to stay and was very grateful for the villagers of the Kingdom of Green to let her stay even though she was completely different.

“Clarith, you haven’t paid your rent! If I have to wait any longer, I will kick you out of this place, understood?”

Clarith can’t find the words as she stumbles over her sentences. She bows her head in apology, but looks up when she notices Michaela slowly standing up.

“Please, lower your voice.” Michaela speaks in a calm voice to the angry mayor. She asks Clarith for her bag and thanks her when she has it in her hands. She opens it and shows it off to the mayor, showing the gold inside. “Surely this must be enough to pay, correct?”

The mayor gives Clarith a disgusted look, “Why are you giving money for someone like her?”

“I am simply repaying the favor for her saving me in the forest. This is my thanks.” Michaela smiles, offering the bag to the mayor who grumpily snatches the bag from her hands and storms out.

“I-I’m so sorry!” Clarith apologizes. “You didn’t have to do that!”

“It’s no problem, dear Clarith.” Michaela waves her hand as she stumbles back to sit on the bed. “I’ll help you with the rent if you will let me stay here with you and your mother.”

Clarith has never met someone that has ever been this nice to her. Michaela, she thinks to herself, is a kind girl that doesn’t need to be as nice as she is. She is thankful for the rent being paid, and allows Michaela to stay with her in the village.

 

Over the next few months, Michaela was getting settled in the village and was making friends day by day. Clarith is jealous, but she does not have pretty green hair like Michaela and the other women. Michaela has agreed to help Clarith with her farm work and compliments the white haired girl on her hair. She points out that the sun reflecting off the pretty color of white is beautiful. Clarith is embarrassed and is not used to such kind things being spoken to her. She thanks Michaela.

“Hey, Michaela! Wanna take a break together?” a young girl with short green haired has called out to the two, mainly speaking to Michaela. Her name is Chelsea and Clarith whispers to Michaela that they are neighbors with her.

Michaela agrees to take the break with Chelsea and Clarith is fine with that. Michaela rushes over to meet with Chelsea behind a nearby barn building. “There sure is a lot of work we have to do here.” Michaela comments.

“Yes, but you are helping me and my family out a great amount!” Chelsea replies with a smile.

“I’m sure Clarith would love to hear you thank her as well. She really is a hard worker!” Michaela comments on her friend’s hard work.

Chelsea looks at Michaela like she’s said something wrong. She has a nasty look on her face that makes Michaela let her guard down. “Why should I thank someone like her? Her work is sloppy and she’s slow.” She turns her head to the side, “I don’t need to thank someone with white hair like her.”

Michaela doesn’t seem to be angry with those words. “I think her hair is very beautiful and she’s a very nice person. I’m thankful that she’s allowed me to stay with her.”

“I wish that the mayor would evict her already.” Chelsea says with an angry looking face. “Break time is over. Let’s get back to work.”

Michaela spots Clarith talking with a boy. She decides to hurry over to join their conversation and introduces herself to the boy. Clarith notices her stumbling over her words and thinks that she has difficulties talking to boys. She reassures Michaela and apologizes to the boy. “Ayn, this is Miss Michaela. She’s living with me and my mother.”

“You don’t have to keep calling me ‘miss.’ We’re friends after all, right?” Michaela smiles at Clarith. She bows to Ayn.

“It’s nice to meet you, Michaela!” Ayn says with a bright smile.

 

After work, Clarith follows Chelsea and some of her green haired friends. She wants Michaela to come with them, but Chelsea refuses for the other girl to come. Chelsea leads Clarith to the back of their houses and frowns. “Your work just keeps getting more sloppier each time you work for me!”

Clarith bows as she apologizes. She hopes that Michaela isn’t around. Even though she’s used to such words as this from someone like Chelsea, somehow, these words hurt even more than before.

“You should just fire her already, Chelsea.”

“No one wants some white haired girl working for them!”

“Why don’t you just leave this village already? You’re not welcomed here!”

Clarith prepares to be hit, but steps back when she sees Michaela come out of nowhere and grabs Chelsea’s arm. She nicely tells them to talk it out and not to be violent. When Chelsea wouldn’t listen to Michaela, Clarith notices the grip on the girl’s wrist tighten and Michaela says to speak peacefully.

When Chelsea retires to her home and the other village girls leave, Michaela leads Clarith inside their home. She tends to her and makes sure she’s already. Clarith starts to cry. She is not used to anyone caring for her or even tending to her. Michaela pulls Clarith into a hug and that’s when the white haired girl starts to cry. She tells Michaela to hold her longer and she does.

“You’re the most wonderful person I’ve ever met.”

 

After the few months of spending time together, Clarith and Michaela grew closer to each other. Clarith is happy to have someone call a real friend. She’s happy that Michaela is able to stand up for her when she gets bullied, something Clarith has always been afraid of doing herself. Yes, they were both different, but Clarith always felt comfortable around her even though she had that white hair she hates so much.

Sometime later, Clarith falls into a state of depression, something she hasn’t been feeling. She arrived home one night with Michaela and discovered her mother’s corpse. The villagers had all accepted that her mother passed because she adopted a girl with white hair and that Clarith was cursed. It was then soon after that both her and Michaela decide to travel to the capitol, Aceid, to start a new life.


End file.
